


Chocolate kiss

by f1championship



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-09 00:43:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8869192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/f1championship/pseuds/f1championship
Summary: From this prompt : "imagine person A of your otp eating chocolate then person B kisses them and won't stop kissing them (because the chocolate taste) so A eventually asks B of they want chocolate and B shakes their head and goes "it tastes better this way"





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hopefulstranger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopefulstranger/gifts).



Stoffel spent the afternoon with Jolyon, as they often did when Kevin and Marcus were working their shift at the fire station. Even though they loved that their boyfriends were firefighters, they were always a little bit nervous when they were called to an emergency.

They were talking and sipping at their tea when Marcus arrived back home, and Stoffel took this at his cue to leave.

“I hope you’re not leaving because of me,” Marcus joked.

“No, don’t worry, Kevin is probably waiting for me at home. Have fun,” Stoffel said, and as he was putting on his coat, Jolyon wandered over to him with a box of chocolates.

“Don’t forget your Christmas chocolates.” Jolyon smiled, and Stoffel took them. On his way home, Stoffel ate a couple of the chocolates, and when he got home, he was glad to see Kevin’s car parked in the driveway.

He had barely opened the front door when Kevin jumped on him and kissed him eagerly, his tongue flicking into his mouth.

“How dare you eat chocolate without me?” Kevin asked, diving for another kiss.

“I didn’t eat them all, you can have one,” Stoffel said, as he gave him the box, but he was surprised when he saw Kevin take one and put it into his mouth.

“It tastes better when I have to kiss you to have it.” Kevin winked, he had the most devilish smile on his face, and they both knew where this would lead them. Stoffel sucked on the chocolate, and Kevin waited a little bit before diving for another kiss. Stoffel felt Kevin’s tongue against his lips, waiting for permission to enter, and Kevin gasped when Stoffel let him have a better taste of the chocolate.

“Want to take this to the bedroom?” Stoffel teased, once they were both too breathless to kiss anymore. Kevin didn’t answer, he just took Stoffel’s hand and led him towards the bedroom. Once they were in, they both got undressed as quickly as possible, and then, Kevin pushed Stoffel on to the bed.

“I’m going to take good care of you, babe,” Kevin was already using his breathless voice, he knew that Stoffel couldn’t resist him with that voice. Kevin straddled Stoffel, and he ducked to kiss Stoffel once again, but this time, he only let his tongue flick at Stoffel’s lips, while he was rubbing his cock against Stoffel.

“Stop the teasing,” Stoffel begged.

Kevin let out an evil laugh. “I’ve only just started,” Kevin said, with the most devilish grin on his face. Kevin decided to play with his pierced nipples, he knew how sensitive and responsive Stoffel was. While he was licking at one, his hand reached over to play with the other, and Stoffel was nothing but a mess, moaning louder and louder, his cock aching and leaking with pre-come.

Kevin sat back so that he could reach the drawer. Stoffel let out a sigh of relief when he heard the noise of the foil tearing open, and Kevin made a show of putting the condom on himself.

“Are you ready for me?” Kevin teased, but Stoffel didn’t answer, he only spread his legs wide, and he started to open himself up, to show how desperate he was.

“You’re going to have a really good reward,” Kevin said, before he slowly slid his cock into Stoffel. He thrusted quickly enough that it felt good for Stoffel but slowly enough that it teased him even more.

Stoffel took his cock in his hand, starting to stroke himself, but Kevin batted his hand away.

“You’re not going to come before I do,” Kevin teased, and he went back thrusting into Stoffel.

Kevin felt his orgasm building, and he took it as a sign to stroke Stoffel in time with his thrusts so that they could come at the same time. He screamed out in pleasure when he came, and Stoffel came right after him, spurting come all over himself. Kevin stayed close with their bodies joined, not wanting to be separated from him just yet, before he lay next to him, licking him clean. 

“How was it?” Kevin asked, as he dived in to kiss Stoffel, letting him taste himself. 

“Amazing,” Stoffel said, still breathless. Kevin covered him with lots of tiny kisses all over his body. “I think you deserve another piece of chocolate,” Stoffel added, putting it into his mouth.

Kevin didn’t waste any time and he dived in for a messy kiss, sucking at his tongue so that he could get all the chocolate.

They spent the whole night eating chocolates from each other’s bodies, before they fell asleep as the sun rose, Kevin sleeping draped over Stoffel.

**Author's Note:**

> and none of this happened, thanks to f1_rabbit for the edit!


End file.
